Wavelength
by Radiorox
Summary: Two weeks after kissing on the docks at Norfolk, Harm can’t seem to get Mac out of his mind. One-shot.


This little one is based on a dream I had last night. I actually had two but the other one is so weird that it is likely to be appreciated only while drugged or with copious amounts of alcohol. ;)

Enjoy!

Jackie  
PS: All mistakes are my own.

**FF Title: Wavelength  
Summary: Two weeks after kissing on the docks at Norfolk, Harm can't seem to get Mac out of his mind. One-shot.  
Author: Radiorox**

AN: Set in season 3, you know? Before complications, Micster and Renee happened. Annie was already gone from the picture. ;-) Amen to that!

**0645 Local  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

Pushing through the double glass doors and into the bullpen took an almost Herculean effort. Harm was tired, ragged, exhausted and any other description which suggested that only two hours of sleep was not conductive to functioning properly. It was Monday, the one day of the week when most of the JAG staff was at their sharpest. He wasn't sick or injured and while the weekend had been relaxing, as Sunday night transformed into Monday morning, Harm just couldn't seem to fall asleep. And it was all because of Mac.

This had happened before, Mac tormenting his thoughts until sleep became impossible to come by. Last night had been absolutely outrageous. His thoughts had turned from simply kissing her to other things that were best not suited for contemplation in JAG Headquarters. At times he could almost sense her as if she had laid beside him. That prompted him to dream about making love to Sarah MacKenzie.

The thought hadn't popped into his mind until he'd kissed her two weeks ago on the docks at Norfolk. He wasn't really sure why that occurred. Why it had happened and why Mac had kissed him back was all a mystery likely attributed to a stressful situation. _"I know, you were kissing her."_ Mac's words to him at the time had continued to run through his mind. It wasn't quite the words themselves but rather the way that she said it that made him wonder if her feelings ran deeper than friendship. She seemed hurt and disappointed but, the very next day had brushed off any and all attempts to discuss it.

Nevertheless, the kiss began a transformation of sorts. Harm had always found Mac attractive but it hadn't occurred to him that his connection with her ran deeper than just friendship and a shared passion for their profession. If anything, last night affirmed what he'd been avoiding from the get go – he was falling for her, hook, line and sinker. Why else would his mind be so preoccupied with how she would feel above, beneath and pressed up against him? And it wasn't just the sexual side of things; Harm was curious as to how they would work as a couple. They each had issues, problems that he was sure made them complement one another.

All of that posed the one problem that had kept him up all night: how as he going to tell her? He knew that passed actions had given him somewhat of a bad reputation when it came to women. He'd been single, young and gold wings had a habit of attracting all sorts of women. That had been in the past. He was mature now - sort of. At least, he was willing to settle down, a notion that both frightened and excited him. Harm was tired of being alone and even more exhausted with dumping his time into relationships that went nowhere.

Stifling a yawn, Harm realized that he was still standing in the middle of the bullpen, briefcase and cover in hand. Mac was there, somewhere; he'd seen her Jeep parked in its designated space. While not shocking that she was there before him, Harm had to wonder why she was there _that_ early. His exhaustion forced him to ditch his morning run and head into the office earlier than usual. He just didn't want to sit in bed for an extra hour. At least, at the office, he could pretend to busy himself.

As he passed Mac's office he found her door and the blinds closed. A faint light escaped from underneath the door and there were no signs of life. Odd as it was, he continued to his office, dropping off his burden and then made a beeline towards the kitchen. Coffee, today, would have to be Marine grade if he had any hopes of staying awake. As he stood by the machine, waiting for the brew, Harm wondered if Mac was elsewhere. It was highly unlikely, being a Monday and knowing that her cases had been over with since Thursday, he was pretty sure she would be in her office, probably filing documents. At least, that was her normal Monday morning routine.

Maybe something was wrong? It wasn't that long ago that she'd been stalked and kidnapped by Coster. Though she seemed to have carried on without problems, Harm knew Mac better than that. She had the uncanny knack of letting things fester until she couldn't stand the burden anymore. If something had happened over the weekend, she would have come to him, Harm knew. Frowning, he poured coffee in his mug and then took out Mac's and prepared it just how she liked it.

She had a habit of chewing his head off when she was in a bad mood, so he would bring her coffee. Caffeine usually took some of her grumpiness away. "Good morning, Commander." Looking over his shoulder, Harm spotted Bud who stepped into the kitchen carrying a small basket full of muffins which he placed on the counter.

"Mornin' Bud."

"You're here early, sir." The junior officer commented with a smile and then cringed when he saw the bags under Harm's eyes. "Rough night?"

Harm nodded, "Couldn't sleep, so I gave up and came in earlier than usual."

Bud took a muffin out of the basket and placed it on the counter before reaching for his own coffee mug which Harm filled. "Thank you. Looks like the Major still managed to get here earlier than you." He didn't want to point out that she was probably upset with something. Mac just didn't close the blinds or her door that early in the day unless something was up.

"I haven't seen her yet but, I suppose she's in her office. I was gonna go check on her."

"Is that wise, sir?" Bud said and immediately back peddled. "Ah, what I meant to say is that. . .well the Major is ah. . .a bit. . ._intense_ before her coffee."

Harm chuckled in agreement. "I'm not out of my mind, Bud. I was going to head in there with caffeine." He pointed at her mug.

Reaching into the muffin basket, Bud took another and placed it next to Mac's coffee mug. "Better take one of these as well."

"The more firepower the better?" He was amused with Bud's reaction and was glad that he alone wasn't the target of Mac's early morning ire. While she usually was a morning person, there were times when it was better to stay out of her crosshairs.

"Absolutely, sir."

"You're a good man, Mr. Roberts." Harm said and padded the junior officer on the back before stacking Mac's muffin on top of her coffee mug, precariously balancing until he reached her office door. He placed his own coffee mug on the fax machine and used his unoccupied hand to knock. "Hey Mac, it's Harm, brought you some coffee." He waited a few seconds and when he got no answer, he opened her door and stepped inside. The sight before him was adorable and a smile spread across his lips as Harm took in Mac's position on her chair.

Her stocking clad feet were propped up on the corner of the desk and stretched out. The chair was tilted back and it's occupant lay, in an awkward position, fast asleep. Mac's head was held up with her hand, her elbow propped up against the chair's arm and her body was slouched down. It didn't look very comfortable. Harm stepped out of her office, retrieved his coffee and then stepped back inside, using his foot to gently close the door. The sound made her stir and soon Mac's brown eyes were glancing around the office as if she'd never seen it before.

"Rough night?" Harm asked once her eyes locked on him. He placed the coffee mug in front of her and pointed at the muffin. "Thought you could use some caffeine and sugar."

Mac kicked her feet off of the desk and sat up in her chair. "Thanks." She eagerly grabbed the coffee and drank. Sighing happily she glanced over the brim to find Harm looking at her. It was his expression that almost made her breath catch. She found him staring at her a lot lately but never relayed how uncomfortable it made her feel. Mac knew he wasn't seeing her but remembering a lost love. It made her upset. Why the hell did God have to make her look like someone else? "Didn't sleep much. . .I was hoping to snooze for a few minutes."

"That internal clock of yours doesn't come with an alarm?" Harm joked.

"Not that I know of." Mac said with a chuckle and finished her coffee with one gulp. "Not bad. I guess squids _can_ make Marine grade coffee."

Harm leaned against one of her filing cabinets. "I couldn't sleep much either. Marine grade was necessary to get my brain functioning again."

Mac wished she could hate him, even just a little. Perhaps that would make her nights easier? She hadn't realized that she'd been pining over him until that night in Norfolk. Since then, the handsome Commander had been filling her thoughts. Mac doubted very much that he would ever feel the way she did. Sure, he cared and sometimes even flirted but that is where they drew the line. "Who was she? That stewardess friend of yours?"

Mac had met the stewardess, Maria Elena Carmela something or other, when she appeared in JAG Ops around a year prior. Maria was taller than Mac with gorgeously exotic looks. She had a slight accent which made her even sexier. While she wasn't a ditz and seemed very educated, the woman had rubbed Mac the wrong way. It was no wonder that he and Diane could never figure things out. How could they when he was gallivanting around with other women?

Harm was surprised by her question and just a little hurt that she would insinuate that he was with someone else. "Maria Elena is married now, actually. And no, it wasn't another woman. There haven't been any other women in a while. I just couldn't sleep." He felt the need to defend himself.

"Hmmm, hopefully it's not something that's going around." With a huff, Mac stood up. An attempt to slip back into her heels made her loose her balance and Harm stepped in before she toppled over the desk. "Woah, thanks."

"Sure." His arm had, somehow managed to snake around her waist, drawing Mac's body close to his own. They were standing a mere four inches apart. This close, he could really look at her facial features and the exotic beauty that had been captivating him. When her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips Harm felt an overwhelming need to kiss her – so he did.

The kiss wasn't passionate, not by any means but it was sweet and lingering. Almost immediately, Harm broke it and took a deep breath. She was going to kill him, he knew. "I. . .ah. . .s-sorry. "

"Tell me you were kissing _me_ this time." Mac wasn't too sure she could live through being the ghost of another woman. It was unfair.

Harm sighed and nodded. "I was, Sarah." He placed the coffee mug at the edge of her desk and slipped his other arm around her. "It's why I couldn't sleep. . .I keep dreaming of kissing you." And other things he wasn't about to admit to her. . .yet.

"I guess we're on the same wavelength. . ._You've_ been keeping _me_ up at night." She admitted with a smile. Balancing on one heel, she held his shoulders for support. "Kiss me again." Mac commanded and sighed happily as he complied.

When they broke apart, Harm could see a certain look in her eye, a hazy gaze that nearly leveled him. Damnit, she was so beautiful and here they were, stuck in the confines of uniforms and protocol. Harm was going to kiss her again when the sound of the intercom brought him back to reality. _"Commander, staff meeting will start in ten. The Admiral pushed it up."_ He stared at the contraption and looked around the room. He was in his own office, in his own chair, leaning back with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Sure, Tiner. On my way." He responded and sat up. Taking a peak towards Mac's office, he found her standing by the copy machine, coffee mug in hand and laughing along with Harriet. These dreams were going to be the death of him. Sighing, he came to his feet and careened into Mac as he stepped out of his office. "Oops, sorry Major."

"It's alright. . .Rough night?" She had been concerned to find him fast asleep his desk. Even at his most exhausted, Harm wasn't the type to sleep on the job, no matter how early it was.

Damn, it had been a dream. "Yeah, and no I wasn't with another woman." He defended immediately before any ideas popped into her head about his whereabouts.

Mac stared at him strangely and decided to ignore his assumption. "We're still on for tonight or you think you'll be too tired?" She asked as they weaved their way through the bullpen and towards the steps.

"Tonight?" Had he missed something?

Reaching up, Mac pressed her hand to his forehead, making sure he didn't have a temperature. "You sure you aren't coming down with something?. . .Tonight – you, me, Capital's hockey game? I called you Saturday to let you know I won tickets."

Harm sobered. "Oh, that's right. . .I'd love to go."

"Great, pick me up at six thirty?" She asked as they ascended the steps towards the library and conference rooms.

"Sure thing." Harm stopped at the landing, watching Mac with slight trepidation. A hockey game wasn't quite the place to tell a woman that he was interested in perusing a relationship. He had to think of something else and fast.

**1845 Local  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown.**

"Damnit!" Harm felt like an idiot. Not only was he fifteen minutes late but he was also standing outside of her door way, soaked to the bone because of the stupid sprinklers that had decided to go off as he walked through the garden outside of the building. He had brought her flowers, an impulsive, perhaps silly attempt to have her consider the outing as a date. The flowers though, had gotten partially crushed when the elevator door slammed into them as he tried to help Mrs. Donahue, Mac's elderly neighbor, with groceries.

So he stood there, dripping on her 'Welcome' rug and holding the stems of what used to be yellow roses. "You're. . . late?" Mac glanced him up and down, raising her brow in amusement at the pitiful sight before her. "Lemme guess, sprinklers?" At his nod, she stepped back, allowing him to enter the apartment. "They changed the timer last week and everyone has had a run in with them." She took his hand and led him through the apartment and to the bathroom. "I'm so sorry about that."

Harm stood there, silently watching as she took a towel and began drying off his Dale Hunter jersey. She suddenly stopped and stared at the stems in his left hand. Pitifully, he extended the hand and offered what was left of the roses. "They were for you. I was helping Mrs. Donahue and they got partially crushed by the elevator door." He said by way of apology.

Mac took the offering and studied them for a moment. "Don't worry, flyboy, it ain't a date." She made to brush off the gesture. "I mean, we're friends, partners. . .we're not supposed to. . .mmmm." His lips caught hers in a desperate kiss which had her dropping the flowers. Mac braced herself against the bathroom cabinet, holding tightly when his body pressed against hers.

He kissed her as if his life depended on it and refused to pull away for fear that she might reject him. Slowly, he felt her hands snaking around his torso, her arms pulling him even closer to her. They kissed slower then, searchingly and his heart ached at the sweetness of it all. Once they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers and sighed deeply. "You can slap me if this sounds. . .crazy. . .But, I've been thinking about you, a lot. . .You're the reason I couldn't sleep last night. I had dreams of you and I. . ."

"In bed." She finished for him, breathless at the very thought of being tangled in sheets with him. "I guess we're on the same wavelength. . .Thinking of you has been keeping me up nights too." She pressed a kiss on the corners of his mouth and then fully on his lips. Since their first kiss at Norfolk, Mac's mind had been running overtime wondering what it would feel like to be passionately embraced by Harmon Rabb Junior. "I've wanted you since we met." She confessed, lowering her head down at such an admission. It was the truth, however. By the end of their case in the desert, Harm had won a spot in her heart.

Harm hooked his figure under her chin and lifted her head up. "I'm falling for you, Mac. . .I think it took that night at the docks for me to realize that."

"You're sure?" From his conversation that night, Mac had figured that she would always be second best and hated her appearance because of it. "I mean, Diane, you loved her."

"We never really had a relationship." He pointed out, wondering if he failed to address that fact two weeks prior. "We couldn't. Between flight school, crypto, separate tours and JAG. . .I wasn't lying when I said that we missed more than we connected. We were going to try but, in the end I know we wouldn't end up together." As sad as it was, he was telling the truth. "I'm not going to lie, I loved her but, we were never lovers. These two whole years had been nothing more than vengeance."

Mac hadn't thought that possible, what with the torch that he seemed to be carrying for the dead woman. She brushed her hands over his wet jersey and suddenly realized how cold he felt. "You're going to get sick."

"I don't care." He pulled both the jersey and his undershirt off and tossed them into her bathtub. "I want you, Mac." Harm couldn't deny it anymore not with the way she was looking at him. His hands slid behind her and he lifted slightly, enough to sit her on the bathroom counter.

"You have me." She said and pulled him to her, locking her ankles behind his back as he slid between her legs. Mac tilted her head back as he began kissing a trail up her neck. "Oh, Harm."

Half an hour later, she saw him emerge from her bedroom wearing an old set of her sweat pants and a t-shirt that was entirely too small on him. "Game start yet?" He asked, taking the spot next to her on the couch.

"Should start any minute." She snuggled next to him, resting her head on his chest as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Mac felt good with him, comfortable. She always had. "You're not upset with me, are you?" She asked a short while later, lifting her head up to look at him. After their kissing session in the bathroom, she had urged him out of his wet jeans and into her shower. They hadn't slept together, Mac had told him she needed a little more time.

"As much as I would love to be tangled in the sheets with you right now, I can wait." He said it casually though, on the inside, he was dying to discover every inch of her. "You're worth the wait."

Mac smiled and snuggled back against him, resting her head, once again on his chest. For the record, she didn't make him wait too long – only until the Capital's scored their first goal in the second quarter. Some things you don't want to wait too long for.

THE END


End file.
